


Escucha

by AquariusAthena



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Self-Discovery, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusAthena/pseuds/AquariusAthena
Summary: One shot que cuenta tres etapas de la vida de Camus y Milo, un día de cada año. Desde su infancia y sus primeros pasos en el Santuario, los descubrimientos propios de la adolescencia, y la súbita responsabilidad de la adultez. Aunque es una historia de ingenuidad y orgullo, en el fondo es una historia de amor.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Si tienen dudas con los comentarios en francés e inglés, hay una traducción al final.  
> Posiblemente haya algún capítulo más luego, suelto e independiente de la situación narrada en el primero. Ya veremos.

_**Este relato forma parte de una serie:** _

_**Parte 2:[El día después](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046220)** _

_**Parte 3:[La tierra del eterno invierno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349439/chapters/55938202)** _

* * *

Era un día frío cuando los nuevos reclutas llegaron al Santuario. Eran un grupo de niños de entre seis y ocho años que venían de todas partes del mundo. El grupo fue recibido por dos caballeros más experimentados, quienes guiaron a los pequeños hasta la última casa. Ninguno de ellos había subido jamás tantas escaleras juntas. A pesar del dolor físico y del cansancio que aquello les provocaba, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a quejarse. Mientras subía, Camus se dedicó a estudiar a sus nuevos compañeros. Notó entonces que varios venían del país de Grecia por sus acentos, quienes habían formado una camarilla unida. Uno de ellos se destacaba. Era un rubio de pelo enmarañado y voz chillona que no se callaba ni para tomar aire. Aunque Camus apenas sabía diez o doce palabras en griego, le pareció que el rubio era el único que iba muy feliz. En cambio el acuariano iba muy preocupado por las pruebas que le esperaban, preguntándose si estaría a la altura de ellas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Casa del Patriarca, tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para abarcar con la mirada la enorme puerta de madera que les permitiría la entrada. Esta les dio paso hacia un enorme salón con gruesas columnas de mármol a los lados y una mullida alfombra en medio, que marcaba un camino hasta el trono. Allí, el Patriarca los esperaba. Camus observó que muchos de ellos se sintieron intimidados. Fue el rubio el único que no bajó la mirada ante la máxima autoridad del Santuario, en descarado desafío. El hombre llevaba un atuendo ceremonial de gran porte, que lo hacía parecer demasiado robusto incluso para un guerrero. El Patriarca explicó al grupo que serían divididos de a pares, y que esa pareja de entrenamiento la conservarían siempre. Explicó las obligaciones que cada uno tenía con su compañero, mencionando entre ellas curar sus espaldas siempre y, llegado el caso, atender sus heridas. También dijo que si uno llegaba a morir, el otro sería el responsable de enterrarlo con sus propias manos. Los que entendían el idioma dieron un respingo. Camus entendió sólo una vaga idea de lo que el Patriarca intentaba transmitir.

Seguidamente, sacó un trozo de pergamino de la manga y leyó los nombres de los pares. Camus escuchó con atención hasta que captó su nombre en los labios del Patriarca. Le había tocado con Milo. ¿Quién demonios era Milo? Buscó con la mirada intentando distinguir si alguien lo estaría buscando a él. Mientras todos se formaban, se sintió desanimado. Desde que había llegado a Grecia, casi no había hablado con nadie. Aunque era de naturaleza solitaria, se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se encontró deseando compañía. Salió súbitamente de sus reflexiones cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo. Era el rubio que había visto antes, que le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. Camus apartó el brazo. Bajaron juntos por las escalinatas. Milo intentó sacar charla, pero pronto comprendió que Camus no entendía una palabra de lo que iba diciendo. Este iba con la mirada gacha, observando sus pies sobre los escalones. Cuando llegó a la Casa de Acuario, saludó a Milo con la mano, en un vano intento de ser educado. Cuando lo perdió de vista, se desplomó sobre un sofá y se permitió llorar ruidosamente.

Pocos minutos después, descubrió que su compañero no se había ido. Apareció con un grueso tomo en la mano, junto a una libreta y un lápiz. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró. Camus no subió la mirada. Lo cierto era que sentía mucha vergüenza de dejarse ver llorando como un niño chiquito. Iba a ser un caballero, no podía permitirse esas escenas. Sin embargo, la angustia pudo más. Milo abrió el libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas. Marcó una entrada y luego garabateó en la libreta, que le tendió a Camus. Leyó en la letra desprolija de Milo: “bonjour”, junto al dibujo de una carita feliz. Milo sonreía como si hubiera ganado un importante premio. Camus sintió ganas de llorar más fuerte. Por eso contestó con la voz rota.

-Bonjour, mon nouvel camarade –contestó. Milo buscó las palabras nuevamente en el diccionario. Camus se sintió culpable por el esfuerzo que le estaba provocando-. Pardon moi –se disculpó.

-C’est bien –contestó el rubio con un rudimentario acento-. Est qu’il-y-a outre langue que tu parles? -intentó.

-L’anglais –aventuró Camus-. English.

-Thanks God –anunció Milo, mientras lanzaba el diccionario al suelo-. All this reading was driving me crazy.

-All this reading? You’ve just read like ten minutes –acusó, entre la diversión y la cautela.

-That’s an eternity! –bromeó Milo mientras se reclinaba en el sillón-. You’re hurt –declaró luego-. I have to take care of you –anunció. Camus frunció el ceño con confusión- You’ve heard the Pope. We have the obligation of taking care of each other. So, why are you bleeding? –Milo se preguntó fugazmente si la pregunta tenía sentido.

-I’m not bleeding. I’m just tired –Milo negó con la cabeza.

-You are a terrible liar. Al least in english –por primera vez, Camus lanzó una risita-. Can I hear you lying in french? –Camus se divirtió por un rato recitando tonterías en su idioma nativo. Luego, como no podía ser menos, le pidió a su nuevo compañero algunas palabras en griego, que se sintieron toscas en sus oídos.

El acuariano jamás olvidaría ese día en que conoció a su primer y mejor amigo. Durante un año entero entrenaron juntos. Aunque el de escorpio se le hacía un poco maniático, intenso y francamente insoportable; la realidad era que no podía pedir mejor compañía. Milo por su parte, opinaba que Camus era apático, irónico, pedante y molesto. Aun así, cada día se encontraban en el Coliseo para mejorar juntos. Fue por eso que cuando el pelirrojo le dijo a su amigo que tenía que irse del Santuario por un tiempo, este se sintió terriblemente ofendido. Camus no entendía por qué Milo se comportaba como si le hubiera hecho una ofensa personal. Quería practicar ataques de hielo en un lugar con mucho hielo. Eso era todo. El día que partió fue hasta la Casa de Escorpio, pero Milo no lo recibió. Salió por el camino principal con el corazón estrujado, decidido a no volver hasta no tener una armadura dorada.

Así lo hizo. Pasaron seis años antes de que volviera a poner un pie en el Santuario. Había pensado mucho en Milo en ese tiempo. Varias veces le había escrito, pero no había obtenido respuesta, sin saber siquiera si el escorpión había recibido las misivas. Intentando concienzudamente evitar a la gente, fue primero a la Casa de Acuario. No deseaba saludar a nadie antes que a Milo, para que nadie vaya a llevarle el chisme de que estaba de nuevo en casa. Bajó al Coliseo y lo vio enseguida, incluso mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Esa voz chillona había dado paso a una voz más adulta y grave. No sólo se había hecho muy alto, sino que se veía aún más espléndido en armadura. Su mirada turquesa recorría rápidamente el campo de prácticas, siguiendo a sus presas como el astuto escorpión. De cuando en cuando podía percibir un destello carmesí en esa mirada. A Camus le resultó hipnótico, tanto que no había notado que le estaba mirado fijo de una forma bastante grosera. Cuando reaccionó, Milo ya estaba acercándose. Se sonrojó sin quererlo, y ese hecho le provocó aún más vergüenza.

-Bonjour –saludó el rubio con un espantoso acento en francés-. ¿Me extrañaste, hielera inútil? –bramó. El acuariano no tuvo más opción que reírse.

-Nada nadita –mintió.

-También en griego eres terrible mintiendo –adivinó Milo-. Yo te extrañé un poquitito así –dijo, juntando el índice y el pulgar tanto como era físicamente posible. Volvieron a reírse, antes de darse un sentido pero rápido abrazo-. Ven a almorzar conmigo, y me cuentas como te ha ido –Camus aceptó la invitación verdaderamente agradecido.

Caminaron juntos hasta la Casa de Escorpio, donde Milo sorprendió a su huésped con una comida medianamente decente. Continuaron charlando incluso horas después de terminada la cena. El acuariano, que era muy observador, se desafiaba a sí mismo para notar las diferencias que veía en su compañero desde la última vez que lo había visto. Se encontró buscando esos destellos carmesí bajo sus ojos turquesas, siguiéndolo con la mirada, sin darse cuenta que el escorpiano se había dado cuenta de aquello hacía rato. Sin embargo le seguía el juego, riéndose internamente de su tierna inocencia. En un momento dado, lo provocó.

-¿Me vas a decir qué estás pensando, o vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con sandeces? –esa pregunta descolocó a Camus. Se revolvió incómodo sobre la silla y buscó las palabras.

-Estaba pensando en lo raros que son tus ojos –confesó-. Tienen dos colores, según como mires. Nunca había visto semejante cosa –Milo sonrió dulcemente.

-Ahora sé que dices la verdad –siguió Milo-. Eres tan malo para mentir como lo eres para decir la verdad. Eres malo con las palabras, en general –bromeó.

-Tal vez sería mejor si hubiera tenido un mejor maestro de griego.

-Tal vez habrías aprendido más si no te hubieras ido a la mierda por seis años –lo acusó. Camus supo que esta vez no era broma. El escorpiano bajó la mirada para disimular que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. Yo no quería que te fueras. Me has hecho falta –confesó, con la voz rota.

-Milo… -balbuceó-. No sabía que pensaras así. Me hubieras dicho, eres un tonto –susurró. Se levantó y dio vuelta la mesa hasta quedar de pie a su lado. Milo recargó la cabeza en el torso de su compañero.

-Te dije mil veces, pero no escuchaste –sollozó-. Tú eres el tonto. No reconocerías un sentimiento ni aunque lo tuvieras tatuado en tu retina.

-No entiendo qué quieres decir con eso –balbuceó.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Quién me mandó? –bufó Milo. Camus sintió que sería apropiado abrazarlo, aunque no comprendía por qué lloraba su amigo. Le susurró palabras dulces en su lengua natal, como cuando eran pequeños-. ¿Vas a irte otra vez?

-Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que entrenar al menos un aprendiz –explicó-. El Santuario no es como antes. El nuevo Patriarca es raro. No raro como tus ojos, sino raro como repulsivo. ¿Me entiendes?

-Vete a leer un diccionario, de principio a fin –remató Milo. El pelirrojo se arrodilló frente al escorpiano para quedar a la misma altura. Le limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos.

-¿Por qué lloras, Misha? –susurró, usando el apodo que había descubierto entre los diccionarios de la biblioteca, entre las lecciones de griego, muchos años atrás. Ni siquiera en sus cartas se había atrevido a usarlo. Casi nunca lo había pronunciado en voz alta-. Por favor cuéntame. Tengo la obligación de cuidar de ti, ¿te acuerdas?

-Te dije mil veces. Pero tú nunca escuchas –lo acusó.

-Sigo sin entender –susurró, con la mirada baja-. Eso me da mucha vergüenza –Milo lloró con verdadera angustia. Camus se levantó y lo jaló de las manos para que se levantara también. Entonces lo abrazó, cobijándolo contra su pecho. Acarició su cabello con los dedos y luego lo meció suavemente-. Perdón por no saber comprenderte –balbuceó-. No quiero que sufras, Misha.

-Camus… -susurró-. Duele mucho.

-Tranquilo. No pasa nada –dijo, en un vano intento de consuelo-. Ven conmigo a Siberia. Te prometo que te gustará. Nos haremos fuertes juntos, como nos han ordenado.

-No puedo ir contigo –balbuceó-. Yo también tengo obligaciones. Y mi orgullo herido, además, que no es poco –Camus negó con la cabeza.

-Si pudiera saber cómo ayudarte. Si pudiera quitarte el dolor con mis propias manos, lo haría.

-Pero volverás a irte y yo me quedaré aquí –sollozó-. Así son las cosas. No lo dilates, vete ahora mismo.

-Pero acabo de llegar –argumentó Camus con toda lógica. Milo se alejó de pronto, y al acuariano le pareció que incluso lo empujaba lejos de sí. Observó sus ojos. El reflejo carmesí seguía allí entre las lágrimas.

-Vete –repitió Milo-. Ve a tu palacio de hielo y medita mucho hasta que entiendas. No vuelvas hasta entonces –en silencio, Camus también derramo lágrimas. Se refregó los ojos con dos dedos.

-Misha –susurró-. ¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese?

-Siempre estaré aquí, maldita sea –bufó, acusándose a sí mismo. Le dio la espalda a Camus mientras esperaba que se fuera. Una vez más, no se despidió.

Pasaron cuatro años más. Cuatro años en los que Camus, obediente, repasó esa misma conversación en su mente mil veces. En el intelecto siempre había sido el mejor. Por eso lastimaba su orgullo que un niño básico y caprichoso como Milo pudiera superarlo. Incluso dominó el séptimo sentido y el cero absoluto, pero seguía sin comprender a su compañero. Todas las noches cuando se acostaba, pensaba en él. Era un ritual diario que hacía para no olvidar nunca la promesa que le había hecho. Todos los días buscaba la respuesta dentro de su mente. Siempre se chocaba con las mismas barreras.

En una oportunidad encontró a Hyoga, su discípulo menor, llorando a escondidas. Igual que había ocurrido con Milo, el caballero fallaba en comprender qué le dolía tanto al niño. Con la sabiduría propia de la niñez, fue el más pequeño quien pudo poner en palabras lo que le pasaba. Le explicó que lo que le dolía no era el cuerpo, sino el alma. Que extrañaba a su mamá, sabiendo que nunca la iba a volver a ver. Ese día se le ocurrió abrazar a su alumno y encender su Cosmos para envolverlo en él. Poco después dejó de llorar. Le dijo que lo quería, que era bueno y talentoso, y que iba a ser un caballero fantástico. Esa noche, Hyoga durmió con una sonrisa.

Esa misma noche fue que Camus comprendió que el dolor de Milo era del alma. Repitió una frase que el escorpión le había dicho varias veces: “te dije mil veces, pero no escuchas”. Tal vez, razonó, no se lo había dicho con palabras sino que hablaba directamente a su alma. Fue entonces que meditó en una forma diferente, explorando su alma en lugar de su mente. Le sorprendió lo que allí encontró. Siempre se había considerado frío y solitario, pero descubrió que su corazón era generoso y amoroso. Se descubrió deseando un calor que solo otro cuerpo cercano puede dar. Describió con palabras sensaciones que nunca creyó existirían dentro de sí. Comprendió que el diccionario que necesitaba no estaba hecho de palabras. Siguió así por diez noches más, pero la impaciencia le ganó por primera vez en su vida. Hizo las valijas y salió para el Santuario, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

No dejó las valijas ni se presentó ante el Patriarca. Fue derecho a la Casa de Escorpio y buscó a Milo por todas las habitaciones. Se decepcionó levemente cuando comprendió que no estaba en casa. Con todo descaro dejó las valijas y la armadura en el salón recibidor y se dio una ducha para quitarse el polvo del camino. Se vistió con ropa cómoda y se sentó a esperar en la cocina. Abrió una botella de vino y le puso dos hielos para beberlo lentamente. Antes de terminar la segunda copa, un muy sorprendido Milo entró en la cocina. Se paró en seco y abrió grandes los ojos, que brillaron carmesí. Camus tenía preparada una copa también para él. La sirvió hasta el borde y se la acercó, invitándolo a acercarse con una seña. Milo, aun perplejo, se sentó frente a su compañero.

-¿De veras has venido? –balbuceó el incrédulo escorpión.

-De veras –susurró, con una sonrisa tensa-. He meditado mucho. Ha sido lo más difícil del mundo –comenzó-. Ahora no sé qué decir –confesó, con una risita.

-Dime por qué estás aquí –lo desafió, mientras tomaba media copa sin apenas respirar.

-Me has dicho que no volviera hasta no entender. Me has dado una tarea, y la he completado –Milo se llevó una mano a la boca. Hizo un esfuerzo por no deshacerse en lágrimas-. ¿Algo ha cambiado en este tiempo, o te sientes igual? –Milo negó con la cabeza.

-Nada ha cambiado nunca. Ni por un segundo –confesó. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que les diera permiso.

-No llores, Misha. No quiero hacerte llorar más –dijo suavemente.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? –aventuró, con la voz rota.

-Quiero cuidar de ti. Te lo he dicho mil veces, pero no escuchaba, ni siquiera a mí mismo –explicó. Estiró su mano sobre la mesa y tomó la de Milo con ternura-. Quiero disculparme. Soy un idiota. No me alcanzará la vida para compensarte.

-Pues empieza pronto, antes de la Guerra Santa –se levantó y dio la vuelta a la mesa para quedar de pie a su lado. Recargó la cabeza sobre su torso.

En un movimiento que no esperaba, Camus lo levantó entre sus brazos y lo llevó por los pasillos hasta la habitación. Lo depositó sobre el colchón y se sentó a su lado. Como había hecho con su alumno, encendió su Cosmos para envolver a su compañero en esa dulce energía. Poco después, Milo había vuelto a la calma. Respiró con pesadez mientras cerraba los ojos y momentos después volvía a abrirlos. Camus entrelazó sus dedos y acarició con el pulgar el dorso de su mano.

-Duerme si estás cansado –concedió-. No hay apuro.

-No quiero dormir, Camus –discutió-. Sólo quiero verte. Has crecido –explicó-. Has cambiado para bien –el acuariano esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Me veo guapo? –bromeó.

-Te vez precioso –confesó-. Me has hecho falta.

-Tú también, Misha –afirmó, en un susurro-. Siento vergüenza, ¿sabes? Te hice perder tanto tiempo. Todo por no poder escucharte, ni poder escucharme a mí mismo. Lo siento tanto –balbuceó.

-Ya no te disculpes, Camie –concedió-. Todo es perfecto tal como es –Camus apretó los ojos en un intento de dejar las lágrimas adentro-. Me gusta verte así. Por primera vez puedo verte vulnerable. Puedo verte como realmente eres. De verdad me gusta más lo que veo ahora –se remojó los labios-. Recuéstate conmigo, tú también estás cansado –en una docilidad que le sorprendió incluso a sí mismo, obedeció.

Tomó lugar entre las almohadas con cierta timidez. Fue Milo quien se acercó primero, venciendo su orgullo. Ubicó la cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abrazó. En respuesta, Camus hizo lo mismo. El rubio limpió las lágrimas de su compañero con sentido afecto y delicadeza. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya se sentía tranquilo, se levantó levemente. Se acercó despacio y besó sus labios con timidez. Luego lo hizo nuevamente, con más fuerza. Camus volvió a derramar lágrimas que el escorpiano limpió con pequeños besos.

-¿Qué te duele? Recuerda que tengo que cuidar de ti, ya has oído al Patriarca –bromeó.

-Misha –susurró, como acariciando la palabra al decirla-. No me duele nada por primera vez en la vida.

-¿Por qué lloras, entonces? –inquirió, preocupado.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad, tonto –confesó con timidez. Milo le dedicó una sonrisa enorme. Sintió que hacía muchos años que no sonreía de esa manera-. Debí haberlo sabido.

-No te castigues, amor mío. Ya pasó –susurró, antes de robarle otro beso.

-¿Amor? –repitió Camus. Apretó los párpados y dejó salir las lágrimas.

-¿No te parece? –inquirió Milo, juguetón.

-Misha –susurró-. Te he amado siempre –confesó entre lágrimas-. Desde el primer día en que te conocí –supo por la expresión de Milo que todo aquello él ya lo sabía, y que su confesión había sido únicamente para sí mismo. Esta vez fue Camus quien avanzó a besarlo mientras temblaba de miedo.

-Menos mal que solo te ha tomado una década darte cuenta –bromeó.

-¿Tú me amas? –inquirió con rapidez, como si no aguantara más esa pregunta dentro de sí.

-¿Tú que crees? –siguió jugando, con cierta picardía.

-Pensé que ya habíamos establecido lo malo que era para esto.

-No eres malo, Camie, solo estás aprendiendo –explicó-. ¿Qué te dice tu corazón? –mientras lo decía, llevaba la mano al pecho del pelirrojo, mientras contaba sus latidos. Luego, guio su mano hasta su propio pecho-. ¿Escuchas? –por primera vez, Camus escuchó con total claridad y asintió entre lágrimas.

-Creo que ya no quieres esperarme nunca más. Yo no quiero irme a ninguna parte –suspiró profundamente-. Me quedaré contigo, Misha.

-Yo también –susurró-. Siempre cuidaré de ti –y con esto, volvió a acomodarse en el pecho del pelirrojo y suspiró profundamente. Él le recitó palabras dulces en su idioma natal mientras rascaba su cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos y sentía un suave ronroneo en respuesta. Recién cuando se aseguró que el rubio dormía, se atrevió a cerrar los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de esta serie de one shot sobre esta pareja. Aunque se pueden leer por separado sin ningún problema, están en orden cronológico y pueden ser partes de la misma historia.

-¿Tú me amas?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Eran al menos las tres de la madrugada. Camus daba vueltas sobre la cama con los ojos abiertos, estudiando las vigas del cielo raso. Ponía los ojos en blanco y se regañaba a sí mismo por su propia inseguridad. Constantemente se acordaba de Milo. El Patriarca lo había enviado a una misión demasiado larga para su gusto, mil veces maldito. Ya habían pasado dos meses. Después, su conciencia le recordaba que él mismo había hecho sólo dos visitas al Santuario en diez años y ¿quién era él como para enfadarse por dos meses? Peleaba consigo mismo, atrapado entre la disciplina y la rendición a sus propios sentimientos, sin poder aceptar su impaciencia.

Por la mañana estaba citado a ver al Patriarca Arles. Eso no le agradaba en absoluto, pero era lo último que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Cuando tenía seis años había conocido al Patriarca Shion. Había sido él quien lo había emparejado con Milo sin saber que esa practicidad educativa acabaría cambiando sus vidas. Tenía vívidos recuerdos de una noche cuando tenía siete años. Se había despertado de pronto al escuchar un gran revuelo. Desde el onceavo templo llegaba a ver una parte del último tramo de escaleras. El acuariano se había trepado a la ventana para ver mejor. Por unos breves instantes, vio a Aioros protegiendo a Ahtena con su propio cuerpo. Llegó a ver mucha sangre y luego lo perdió de vista. Lo que pasó al día siguiente no quería recordarlo. Se le estrujaba el corazón cada vez que pensaba en aquello.

Las palabras se desdibujaban en su memoria, al fin y al cabo sólo tenía siete años. Pero las sensaciones persistían. Esa fue la primera vez que había sentido el miedo verdadero. No era un sobresalto como cuando se daba un tropezón, o el sentimiento de reprimenda de no querer sentir dolor al entrenar. Era mucho más que todo eso. Cuando conoció ese inmundo terror, intentó congelar el corazón para dejarlo fuera. Por años pensó que lo había logrado, hasta aquel día en que se encontró en el Coliseo buscando insistentemente una mirada de reflejos carmesíes. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se había engañado a sí mismo. Su corazón era cálido, y eso era bueno. Pero no era capaz de dejar el miedo afuera, y debía acostumbrarse a convivir con él.

Partió con las primeras luces del alba. Estaba ojeroso por la falta de sueño. Subió por las escalinatas de mármol a paso pesado y tragó saliva con fuerza cuando se encontró, una vez más, frente a las enormes puertas de madera. Apenas volvió a bajar varias horas después. La armadura se le hacía pesada. Estaba muy cansado. Pero no tenía tiempo de descansar, ya que se acercaba el horario de su guardia. Por supuesto que los Santos de Athena no hacían guardia a las puertas de su templo las veinticuatro horas. Tenían una organizada grilla con días y horarios que permitía el descanso de algunos y la vigilia de otros. Se acercaba el atardecer cuando salió a las puertas de la Casa de Acuario y afinó la vista, buscando cualquier amenaza. Cuando bajó el sol, se tomó unos minutos para encender las antorchas de la entrada. Se estiró como un gato en un intento de relajar los músculos y enseguida volvió firme al final de las escaleras.

Milo había pasado los últimos dos meses persiguiendo a un grupo de guerreros malignos que se hacían llamar Los Jaguares. Se sintió orgulloso de su estrategia al principio, para darse cuenta tardíamente que en realidad lo estaban atrayendo hacia una trampa. Conoció entonces al líder de todos ellos, llamado Huesda, un sacerdote del sol. El escorpión de sorprendió cuando se enteró que el malvado guerrero deseaba arrancarle el corazón para ofrecerlo en sacrificio. Aparentemente, el corazón de un caballero dorado tenía un valor incalculable. Más aun cuando se trataba de un corazón enamorado. Al escuchar aquello, Milo se sintió expuesto. El corazón de escorpio ardió como un rubí cuando se enfrentó cara a cara a su particular adversario. La batalla se prolongó por horas. Descubrió con horrorizada sorpresa que el sacerdote del sol no tenía nada que envidiarle a un caballero dorado.

Había sido una de las batallas más difíciles en las que había participado, y fue por eso que se sintió más orgulloso que nunca cuando venció. Aunque estaba exhausto y profundamente dolorido, sólo tenía una herida medianamente grave. Su enemigo le había dejado las marcas de tres garras en su pómulo izquierdo. La marca superior había llegado hasta el hueso. Todo el rostro le ardía con fuerza y por momentos se sentía mareado. Se dijo a sí mismo que había padecido peores y no se preocupó de más, cuando comenzó la vuelta al Santuario. Conforme pasaban las horas, esa herida intensificaba el dolor que provocaba. Al principio, Milo no se daba cuenta. Intentó limpiarla con agua helada en un vano intento de calmar el dolor, pero no pudo apenas rozarla. Cuando se dio cuenta de qué ocurría, ya no podía controlar la agonía. Notó que seguramente las garras tendrían algún tipo de veneno de acción lenta. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada más que aguantar. Apuró el paso y no paró más que los minutos necesarios para llegar lo antes posible al Santuario.

La entrada principal no era la única vía hacia su hogar. El Santuario de Grecia tenía infinidad de pasadizos. Algunos eran conocidos por todos los caballeros, y otros sólo vivían en el conocimiento de los de mayor rango. Algunos, incluso, no eran ya recordados por nadie y se encontraban esperando el descubrimiento de un nuevo explorador. Milo cortó camino por uno de esos pasadizos, que lo llevó directamente atrás de la Casa de Capricornio. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que fuera herido. El dolor que sentía se había extendido por todo el cuerpo. Incluso respirar le costaba y cada exhalación acrecentaba su agonía. Escuchaba el mundo como detrás de algodones, en volumen bajo y amortiguado. Incluso la vista le fallaba, la visión se hacía negra por los lados y se movía en formas irregulares mientras se mareaba cada vez más. Pudo subir veintisiete escalones, los había contado, en un intento por distraerse de la agonía que lo envolvía. Cuando de verdad no pudo más, cayó pesadamente y rodó unos metros hacia abajo.

No había perdido la conciencia del todo, pero su cuerpo había dejado de responderle. Los sentidos no lo habían abandonado, pero sus percepciones eran lejanas. Cuando sintió el abrazo de su Cosmos supo que estaba a salvo. Milo se dejó hacer, entregando su cuerpo herido a las hábiles manos de su compañero. El dolor que sentía era inconmensurable. Incluso el tacto se sentía, por desgracia, a una gran distancia. En un momento dado, algo lo sacudió. Sintió un fuerte ardor en el brazo y luego una poderosa ola de energía que venía de adentro. Abrió los ojos grandes de súbito y tomó aire en un suspiro ahogado como si hubiera estado varios minutos bajo el agua. Estaba ahora totalmente despierto y por eso pudo volver a sentir el dolor que la herida envenenada le provocaba. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se retorció. Escuchaba la voz de Camus a lo lejos, pero las palabras eran indistinguibles. Este presionó el hombro con fuerza contra la cama a fin de inmovilizarlo, y con gran habilidad le aplicó una inyección en el brazo. Momentos después, Milo logró quedarse quieto. El dolor comenzó a hacerse más soportable y se sintió adormecido.

-No te duermas –fue lo primero que Milo distinguió. Fue como una caricia para su alma. El pelirrojo presionaba con un pequeño algodón el lugar donde había puesto la inyección. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba semi desnudo en una cama, cuyas sábanas estaban sucias con su sangre.

-Bonjour –sólo pudo balbucear, con la voz rota. Camus lanzó el aire contenido con evidente alivio-. Tengo sed –susurró, en un doloroso ruego. El pelirrojo salió de la habitación y volvió instantes después con un vaso de agua helada. Milo se relamió los labios. Camus lo sostuvo de la nuca con delicadeza y le dio de beber de a sorbitos.

-¿Ya está mejor? –inquirió con dulzura. Milo asintió.

-Creo que me han envenenado –confesó. Camus tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos. El escorpión pudo ver que tenía profundas ojeras bajo los ojos hinchados-. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Misha. Eres tú quien me preocupa –afirmó con tristeza-. Te he dado morfina como para todo un año. Me asustaste mucho –confesó.

-Lo siento, Camie –hizo una pausa para suspirar-. Nunca antes en la vida había sentido tanto dolor físico. No puedo explicarte con palabras. He llegado a pensar que quería morirme para que dejara de doler –Camus apretó la mano que tenía agarrada.

-Ay Misha –susurró-. No puedes morirte. No te doy permiso –esbozó una media sonrisa-. Eso se te ha infectado. Si te sientes un poco mejor, ¿me dejarás que lo limpie y lo suture?

-Hazlo con cuidado, por favor –suplicó haciendo un pucherito.

-Nunca antes te había visto tan vulnerable, amor mío –confesó Camus, mientras buscaba los elementos necesarios.

-Todos nos ponemos sensibles después de una paliza –bromeó Milo-. No te aproveches de mí –siguió, poniendo ojos de borrego.

-Vaya, el sentido del humor ha vuelto –dijo sonriendo, mientras limpiaba las partes infectadas con una gasa embebida en agua oxigenada. Milo movió la cabeza levemente, con una expresión de profunda congoja-. Quédate quieto. No me aprovecharé de ti, Misha. Estoy contento por tener la oportunidad de cuidarte y atenderte –Milo lanzó una risita pícara-. Quédate quieto –repitió.

El rubio obedeció. Acomodó el cuello sobre la almohada en la forma más cómoda que le fue posible y dejó salir el aire. Por momentos cerraba los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos. Observar a su amado Camus trabajando con la expresión más seria e impenetrable del mundo se le hacía muy divertido. No supo qué cantidad de puntos tuvo que darle. Cuando terminó de suturar, acercó la mano derecha con lentitud y concentró una modesta cantidad de aire frío. Milo lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Eso se sentía mucho mejor. Lo vendó con firmeza para terminar su labor de curación. Al escorpiano le pareció que Camus se veía exhausto. Notó que la transpiración le mojaba el pelo bajo el casco y perlaba su frente. Sin pensarlo, se quedaron viendo uno a los ojos del otro por unos minutos.

-Misha, ¿cuántos días hace que no comes? –inquirió el acuariano con verdadera preocupación. Milo se preguntó cómo diablos podía saber eso.

-Dos días. El dolor que sentía no me dejaba hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –los ojos del escorpión brillaron carmesí. Sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en varios días.

-Algo dulce –contestó risueño-. ¿Tienes chocolate? –Camus se rio con alegría al ver de una forma tan evidente que Milo se sentía mejor.

-Eres imposible, eso no va a nutrirte –Milo hizo un pucherito-. De acuerdo… sí hay chocolate. Y un té de hierbas medicinales, que te ayudará a dormir mejor –el rubio asintió risueño.

-Merci Camie –balbuceó en su pésimo francés. Camus volvió a reírse antes de salir de la habitación.

Milo lo observó mientras abandonaba el recinto y descubrió enseguida que entre las uniones de la Armadura de Acuario estaba goteando sangre. No una cantidad exagerada, pero lo suficiente como para preocuparle. Observó a su alrededor y notó que era imposible que toda la sangre en las sábanas fuera suya. Ahora las fichas caían en su lugar. Tenía sentido haber notado a Camus ojeroso y transpirado. Estaba herido. Por alguna razón había intentado ocultarlo. El corazón de escorpio ardió con ira cuando se dio cuenta que su compañero le había mentido en la cara. Se refregó los ojos con los dedos y esperó con resignación. Cuando Camus entró alegremente con una bandeja con el aperitivo prometido, se sorprendió al ver cambiada la expresión de escorpio. Sin embargo la expresión de amargor no duró mucho. Cuando probó el chocolate sintió que era una caricia para su alma. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar notar el destello de decepción en la mirada de Milo. Cuando terminó, apartó la fuente a la mesita de noche.

-Camus –comenzó-, quítate la armadura –exigió. El acuariano se sobresaltó.

-Tengo que hacer guardia hasta que salga el sol. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo –Milo entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Has perdido tiempo? –Camus se tapó la boca.

-Ha sonado horrible, lo siento, no es lo que quería decir –se excusó, ruborizado-. Estoy aprendiendo –aventuró. Milo resopló con visible hartazgo.

-Quítate la armadura –repitió.

-No puedo ahora mismo –balbuceó, con la mente tan paralizada que no tuvo el ancho ni para inventar una excusa. Milo se levantó.

-Gracias por todo –dijo con frialdad-. Me voy a mi Casa –dio algunos pasos, pero el acuariano avanzó más rápido y le obstaculizó la puerta-. Muévete.

-Quédate a dormir conmigo –suplicó, con la voz rota.

-Tienes que hacer guardia –respondió Milo con terquedad.

-¿Qué te ha hecho enfadar, Misha? –Camus se mordió el labio con pesar-. Que puto estrés cada vez que no te entiendo –sollozó.

-Me ha hecho enfadar que me has mentido en la cara. Estás chorreando sangre. Estás herido, se nota. Pero cuando te pregunté, lo ocultaste con la peor habilidad del mundo –resopló-. Debí haberlo sabido –Camus bajó la mirada. Milo lo esquivó y salió de la habitación.

-Espera Milo –dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad-. Es verdad. Te dejaré ver –Milo volvió a resoplar. Se paró en el marco de la puerta y observó a Camus quitar una a una las piezas de la armadura, que cayeron al piso con un ruido metálico. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando descubrió que sin la coraza que lo protegía le dolía mucho más.

Milo se acercó con cautela. Aunque estaba enfadado, la preocupación por el hombre que amaba fue más fuerte. Ahogó un suspiro ahogado. Una gran cantidad de cortes profundos surcaban la espalda del francés en todas direcciones. La cantidad era tal que se hacían indistinguibles uno de otro. En algunas partes, la capa superior de musculatura se encontraba levantada. El color de la piel alrededor era rojo intenso. La piel se veía hinchada y Milo se atrevió a acercar la mano. A pocos centímetros pudo sentir el calor que despedían las heridas, haciendo más que evidente la infección. Cuando comprendió la gravedad del cuadro, a Milo le estrujó el corazón. Hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Camus –comenzó en un susurro, mirándolo a los ojos-. Tengo la obligación de cuidar de ti. No puedes curar tu propia espalda, ¿no te parece? –él asintió-. ¿Por qué escondes tus heridas de mí? –negó súbitamente con la cabeza. La angustia que sentía le impedía hablar-. Es tan fácil ser feliz… ¿por qué haces esto? –balbuceó. Camus rompió a llorar, escondió el rostro entre las dos manos-. Recuéstate.

Con manos temblorosas, Milo limpió las heridas de Camus al igual que este lo había hecho antes. Le dio un calmante antes de atreverse a suturarlas. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos puntos habría dado o del tiempo que habría transcurrido. Camus se encontraba inmóvil sobre la cama, pero un ocasional espasmo lo hacía temblar. El rubio pudo ver como la almohada se empapaba de sudor y lágrimas. Cuando terminó de suturar, le apartó el pelo con una suave caricia para poder ver su rostro. Acarició su pómulo con los nudillos. Le indicó que se levantara para poder vendarlo con firmeza y así dar por finalizada la tarea. El pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil sentado al borde de la cama, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos con evidente vergüenza. Milo se puso de pie frente a él, en el espacio que dejaba entre sus piernas. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, lo abrazó con excepcional cuidado. Le hizo apartar las manos del rostro y besó sus labios con dulzura. Le supo salado entre las lágrimas.

-Deja de llorar, hielitos. Quiero hablar contigo –explicó-. Pero es mejor hablar calmados –eso sólo le provocó más angustia. Milo notó que toda la angustia y el pesar que su compañero evidenciaba no era algo nuevo. Más bien, se sentía como si hubiera aguantado por años y de pronto un tsunami de sentimientos hubiera explotado sin control. El escorpiano no dejó de abrazarlo. Acarició su cabeza con las yemas de los dedos y canturreó en susurros. Tuvo una paciencia que le sorprendió incluso a sí mismo.

-Perdón Misha –balbuceó al fin, entre lágrimas-. No me odies. No te vayas –sollozó-. Por favor, no me dejes solo –a Milo le conmovió la vulnerabilidad que mostraba. Nunca antes lo había visto así. Milo se recostó sobre la cama y le hizo señas para que lo imitara. Camus se acomodó boca abajo lo mejor que pudo.

-Camus, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, porque es muy importante. Escucha con tu alma –él asintió-. Te amo tanto que no me alcanzarían todas las palabras del mundo para explicártelo. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, más que a Athena misma. Cada vez que te veo sufrir me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma, porque tú eres una parte de mi alma. Si un día la batalla me lleva a la muerte, mi último pensamiento será para ti, y te seguiré amando incluso cuando no esté. Si decides que quieres entregarle tu corazón a otro que te haga más feliz, te despediré sin un atisbo de remordimiento y te desearé toda la felicidad del mundo, aun perdiendo mi alma. Así de mucho es que te amo. Por favor, no te olvides nunca –tomó aire-. Sé que no te has ido a ninguna misión últimamente. Esos latigazos que arden en tu espalda te los ha hecho alguien de aquí, alguien a quien hemos llamado aliado. Es algo que no puedo permitir. No me quedaré nunca tranquilo sabiendo que alguien en nuestro propio hogar desea hacerte daño. No te pido una explicación por capricho o por inseguridad propia. Sólo deseo cuidarte, para nunca más tener que suturar heridas tan feas y malolientes –acarició su pómulo con suavidad.

-¿Tú me amas? –balbuceó Camus con ojos de borrego.

-Oui, mon enfant –sonrió con burla-. ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo? Te puedo dibujar dos monigotes dándose un besito –bromeó. Camus lanzó una risita.

-Misha –susurró. Lo besó suavemente mientras recorría su cuello con las yemas de los dedos. 

-¿Quién te ha lastimado así, amor mío? –lanzó Milo, retomando lo anterior. Camus ordenó las palabras dentro de su cabeza.

-Lo que temo es que no me creas –explicó-. Que me veas como un traidor y dejes de amarme –Milo lanzó una carcajada.

-Tonto, acabo de decirte que voy a amarte para siempre. Lo he dicho en serio. ¿Crees que voy a desdecirme cinco minutos después? –negó con la cabeza-. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Te amo, Milo –balbuceó-. Estás heridas tienen que ver con algo que te he ocultado por años. Lo hice porque me han amenazado con tomar represalias contigo. Cuanto menos supieras, más te protegía. Supongo que ha funcionado, porque sólo yo he sido castigado. Por eso he tenido que irme a Siberia en ese entonces –se le quebró la voz. Apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-Ya no lo ocultes más, Camie –pidió-. Ya no somos niños. Puedo aceptar la responsabilidad de guardar un secreto. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Pero más me interesa ser capaz de cuidar de ti. Ven aquí –dijo, abriendo los brazos en una invitación. Camus se acomodó sobre el pecho del escorpión. Sus lágrimas le mojaron la ropa. Él lo abrazó con inusitado cariño-. No te soltaré nunca –lo animó.

-Eres más de lo que merezco –suspiró-. Ha sido el Patriarca en persona quien me ha dado latigazos la mayor parte del día –confesó. Milo abrió grandes los ojos-. Sé que lo respetas y le obedeces como un fiel caballero que eres. No soy ningún traidor. Soy fiel a Athena, igual que tú –afirmó, con la voz temblorosa-. Por favor Misha, necesito que me creas.

-Te creo –susurró Milo con un hilo de voz-. Le he perdido el respeto. Al lastimarte con tal saña ha faltado al código de honor. El Patriarca Shion jamás hubiera hecho semejante cosa. ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? Si fuera yo, créeme que ya hasta los floristas de Rodorio estarían enterados de sus faltas.

-Prometiste que guardarías el secreto.

-Entonces cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho para que el Patriarca te castigue? –Camus negó con la cabeza.

-He visto algo que no debí haber visto. Cuando éramos niños –explicó-. La noche anterior a la desaparición de Saga y Aioros, he visto a este último huyendo sin armadura, protegiendo a Athena con su propio cuerpo. Estaba malherido. Después no supe que fue de él. Al día siguiente, a primera hora fui a la cámara del Patriarca. Me dijo que Aioros era un traidor. Yo no le creí, porque lo había visto con mi propios ojos cuidar de Athena con su propia vida. No conocía de moderación cuando era niño, así que lo enfrenté y le dije lo que pensaba –Milo lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-No te soltaré. No dejaré de amarte, sin importar nada –afirmó el rubio, con una decisión que sorprendió al acuariano.

-Sólo un insensato como yo podría atreverse a enfrentar semejante poder. Me golpeó solo una vez. Luego, me dijo que si llegaba a decir algo tomaría represalias. Pero no conmigo, sino contigo, Milo –el escorpión abrió grandes los ojos-. No podía permitirlo. Pero pasó un año y tampoco podía olvidarme lo que había visto. Por eso decidí irme lo más lejos que la naturaleza me permitiera. Así estarías seguro. Pero aun entonces, no podía olvidarme. Deseaba poder hablar con el Patriarca anterior y que me explicara qué ocurría. Entonces opté por la siguiente opción. Fui a los Cinco Picos a parlamentar con el Viejo Maestro Dokho.

-¿Qué has averiguado? –lanzó Milo con impaciencia.

-Que el Patriarca no es quien dice ser. Que mucho de lo que dice es mentira. Athena no está en el Santuario. Hay una conspiración en marcha para derrocar al impostor, y en varias de sus etapas yo he sido parte de ella –suspiró-. Escúchame, Misha, porque es muy importante. Si le dices esto a alguien, aunque sea el más joven de los reclutas, soy hombre muerto. A partir de este momento, mi vida ya no me pertenece. La he puesto en tus manos. Haz con ella lo que te diga tu criterio. Yo confío en ti. Así de mucho es que te amo –Milo derramó lágrimas amargas, mojándose los vendajes del pómulo. Sollozó en silencio sin dejar de abrazar a su compañero. Sentía la garganta obstruida por la angustia.

-Te creo –repitió luego-. Eres el hombre más inteligente que he conocido jamás. No dudo de tu experiencia, ni de tu análisis, ni de tu razonamiento. Si dices que así son las cosas, así son las cosas –afirmó con decisión-. Había tenido sospechas antes. Ahora entiendo mucho más –se inclinó a besar su frente con dulzura-. Duele mucho, no te voy a mentir. Pero creo que la verdad es el mejor modo de vivir. Al fin y al cabo las palabras son todo lo que tenemos para expresar nuestro espíritu. ¿Qué tipo de caballeros seríamos, si deliberadamente viviéramos mintiéndonos a nosotros mismos?

-Misha –balbuceó-, hay otras cosas que podemos hacer para expresar nuestro espíritu –los ojos del escorpión no ocultaron su brillo carmesí.

-Nunca saldrá de mis labios una palabra que pueda perjudicarte. Voy a cuidar tu vida más que a la mía propia. Será un honor hacerlo. Es un gran honor ser digno de tu confianza –afirmó. Camus levantó la cabeza rápidamente para robarle un beso inesperado.

-Gracias –susurró, mientras volvía a acomodarse-. Mañana tienes que ir arriba a dar el reporte de tu misión –Milo asintió-. No te olvides que el Patriarca sabe mucho de telepatía. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. Si algo te ocurriera, no podría perdonármelo.

-Tendré cuidado –concedió Milo-. Ya duérmete, porque el sol va a encontrarnos despiertos y después vamos a estar todo el día caminando como zombies por el sueño –Camus se apretujó contra él.

-Habrá valido la pena –afirmó sonriendo-. Que descanses, Misha –con esto finalmente cerró los ojos, y se durmió inusualmente rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción para dummies: 
> 
> Oui, mon enfant: Sí, mi niño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final de la historia. Explícito, pero fluff.

Un concienzudo Milo trabajaba con seriedad. Estaba de pie al lado de un enorme ventanal aprovechando la luz de la mañana. Camus se encontraba sentado en una banqueta frente a él, torciendo un poco las cejas de cuando en cuando. Tenía miles de puntos para sacar. En líneas generales, las heridas habían sanado muy bien. De vez en vez, alguna gota de sangre se escapaba y él la recogía con un trozo de gasa. Algunos puntos se habían pegado más de la cuenta. Por eso los ablandaba con agua tibia y sólo tiraba como último recurso. En esos casos, Camus lanzaba un muy evidente gruñido de queja.

-Me apena mucho que te queden cicatrices –susurró con verdadero pesar. Camus se encogió de hombros.

-No pasa nada. Sólo tú sabrás que están ahí –lo consoló el acuariano.

-En cambio yo tendré estas horrendas marcas en la cara a la vista de todo el mundo –se quejó Milo. Camus se dio vuelta para observarlo. Tomó el rostro de él por la barbilla y lo movió buscando la luz del sol.

-Tonterías. Ya casi no tienes nada –bufó. Lo tomó de las mejillas para acercar su rostro y besarlo con fuerza-. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? ¿Quieres entrenar?

-No, quiero ir a nadar –discutió el escorpión, con ojos de borrego. Camus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eres un crío –se quejó, divertido.

-Me has preguntado si tenía planes, pues tengo un plan –comenzó el rubio-. Quisiera ir a nadar a la cascada. Me han dicho que el agua tiene propiedades curativas, que nos ayudarán con las cicatrices –Camus resopló-. Acompáñame, hazlo por mi carita –suplicó, mientras imitaba la voz de un niño-. Así puedo seguir siendo guapo para ti –remató. Camus no pudo contener la risa.

Aunque sentía un vago remordimiento por dejar de lado el entrenamiento del día, Camus no pudo disimular que estaba encantado con la invitación del escorpión. El momento elegido era fortuito. Muchos habían partido en varias misiones, y no habría miradas indiscretas que les interrumpieran. Antes de partir, prepararon algo de comer. Eran varios kilómetros caminando hasta la cascada, por uno de los pasadizos menos utilizados. Avanzaba la mañana y el sol iba subiendo. El verano estaba siendo intenso. Sabían por la experiencia de los días pasados que al mediodía la temperatura rozaría los cuarenta grados. Tuvieron que escalar unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la pequeña corriente que caía con elegancia a una olla de agua bastante decente. La profundidad era de varios metros, por lo que podían lucirse con algunos clavados. Buscaron un lugar entre la sombra para dejar sus cosas. De un segundo a otro, Milo se quitó la ropa de entrenamiento y la dejó tirada sin prestarle la menor atención. Totalmente desnudo, estudió las rocas por un breve momento y trepó un poco más, dispuesto a darse el primer chapuzón desde lo más alto. Cuando lo vio, a Camus se le heló la sangre.

-¿Qué haces? –balbuceó. Milo se llevó la mano al oído, para comunicarle en forma rudimentaria que no le había escuchado desde donde estaba. Sin darle más oportunidad de replicar, saltó hacia el agua. Tardó unos segundos en asomar la cabeza, segundos en los que el pelirrojo había contenido la respiración.

-¡Camus! –llamó desde el agua-. ¡Ven aquí, te vas a insolar si no te mojas! –bromeó. Pero el acuariano no se movió desde donde estaba. Su mente divagaba con sensaciones que nunca había tenido antes, al menos no delante de otra persona. Era la primera vez que veía a Milo sin el obstáculo de la ropa. ¿Cómo era posible que para el escorpiano se le hiciera tan natural? Mientras reflexionaba nerviosamente, Milo subió a buscarlo-. ¿Qué te preocupa Camie? –dijo cuando ya estaba a su lado. Camus hizo un esfuerzo consciente por mantener la mirada en sus ojos y no desviarse. Milo se encogió de hombros, adivinando-. Puedes mirar lo que tú quieras –afirmó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ay Misha –susurró-. Tengo mucha vergüenza –Milo lanzó una carcajada. Sin pedirle permiso, lo despojó de la camisa.

-No seas tonto –bromeó-. ¿Vas a saltar o no? Porque a mí me parece un poco difícil de creer que a un caballero dorado lo intimide una caída de dos metros. ¿Tienes miedo? –bufó.

-Claro que no –respondió Camus apresurado.

-Hagamos una cosa. Voy a taparme los ojos así no tienes vergüenza –se burló, para luego esconder la mirada detrás de sus dos manos.

Mientras lo escuchaba quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, se aguantaba de lanzar una carcajada. Sin embargo no hizo trampa y no espió al pelirrojo ni una vez. Pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque fue sorprendido por Camus quien lo empujó con él antes de saltar. Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua, tuvo que sonarse la nariz y sacudirse el agua de las orejas. En respuesta, lo salpicó por varios minutos, dificultándole respirar. Ambos rieron a carcajadas, tanto que Camus se olvidó del pudor que sentía y se dejó llevar por el momento. Cuando les sorprendió el hambre, volvieron a la orilla. El acuariano se sonrojó cuando notó que tendía que salir del agua y caminar varios metros sin ropa. Pensó en taparse pero se obligó a no hacerlo. A sus espaldas, Milo se rio de su tierna inocencia. Cuando llegó, se envolvió en una toalla y no la apartó en todo el rato.

Después del improvisado almuerzo, Camus intentó recostarse en la sombra. A pesar de varios intentos, desistió. Las heridas de la espalda todavía le dolían y no había manera de poder reclinarse en las rocas sin sentir dolor. Entonces Milo se acomodó primero y lo invitó a acercarse con una seña. Lo guio de la forma que le pareció más cómoda. Camus se recostó sobre el pecho del escorpión, quien pasó las piernas a los lados y lo abrazó. Pudo ver que el acuariano tenía sus mejillas de un rojo intenso y que evitaba la mirada de su compañero. Milo sonreía ante tal visión. Lo invitó a cerrar los ojos mientras canturreaba en susurros y acariciaba su cabello mojado y enmarañado con las yemas de los dedos. Poco después, percibió que su ritmo cardíaco estaba más calmado.

-Camus –susurró. Él emitió un suave ronroneo en respuesta-. ¿Me perdonas si te he incomodado? –Esa pregunta descolocó al pelirrojo, quien levantó la cabeza con cierta alarma. La expresión de Milo era de preocupación sincera-. En serio. No pensé que a esta altura fueras tan pudoroso –dijo, sin un atisbo de burla. Camus se sonrojó.

-No sé si me he sentido incómodo o no –confesó-. Un poco sí, pero otro poco me deleita –los ojos del escorpión brillaron con su color característico.

-¿Está bien si nos quedamos desnudos hasta que volvamos? –bromeó.

-¿Ese era el plan macabro del que hablabas antes? –ironizó Camus con una media sonrisa. Milo lanzó una risita.

-Mi plan macabro todavía no termina. Te he traído aquí porque quería hablarte de algo, en privado –Camus abrió grandes los ojos y lo animó con un movimiento de cabeza-. Bueno, es sencillo en realidad –comenzó, revolviéndose incómodo. Se mordió el labio-. Quiero que seas mi novio –lanzó al fin. Una parte de Camus tembló de miedo. Apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-¿Novio? –repitió por lo bajo, intentando acostumbrarse al sonido de la palabra. Sacudió la cabeza-. Pero ¿qué es lo que va a cambiar entre nosotros? –inquirió Camus.

-Creo que nada –dijo Milo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿por qué cambiar algo? –siguió el pelirrojo con terquedad.

-Me alegraría el corazón saber que eres mío y lo reconoces para variar –balbuceó con una sonrisa.

-Pero si nos amamos, qué… ¡que estrés me das cuando no te entiendo! –bramó Camus. Milo lanzó una carcajada y tomó el rostro de su compañero entre las manos.

-¡Claro! ¡Nos amamos un montón! –sonrió, y le estampó el beso más ruidoso que fue capaz, sin dejar de reírse frente a sus labios-. Entonces, somos novios. Ya está.

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada! –se quejó Camus. Milo volvió a besarlo.

-Entonces, si te dignas a contestarme –se mojó los labios-. ¿Serás mi novio? –repitió, risueño. Una resistencia se rompió dentro del acuariano. No pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, Misha. Me encantaría –finalmente, Milo aplaudió un par de veces para felicitarlo por animarse a exteriorizar sus sentimientos con palabras.

-Sé lo mucho que te cuestan estas cosas, hielito –reconoció Milo-. Gracias por complacerme. ¡Eres el mejor! –afirmó con una sonrisa como si hubiera ganado una tonelada de oro. Camus sonrió con él y besó su pómulo sano.

-Vale la pena el sacrificio por verte feliz –suspiró-. A veces pienso que te he traído más penas que alegrías, Misha. La vida en el Santuario ha sido un penoso sacrificio tras otro, y yo pensaba que eso estaba bien –se mordió el labio-. Ya no pienso eso. Ahora sólo quiero disfrutar de ti y hacerte feliz –sonrieron juntos.

-Me haces feliz –reconoció Milo-. Me has traído más alegrías que ninguna otra cosa en el universo –susurró-. Por eso tenemos que celebrar. Hoy es nuestro aniversario número cero –Camus lanzó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Qué cosas dices, Misha! –bromeó-. Te amo tanto –anunció, visiblemente enternecido-. ¿Cómo tienes pensado celebrar?

-Te invito a dormir conmigo –explicó-. Pero como hace mucho calor, vamos a dormir desnudos –Camus se quedó serio-. No es nada grave. Mira, estamos desnudos ahora mismo –señaló. Camus se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle-. Sé lo mucho que te cuesta mostrarte vulnerable. Pero te prometo que una vez que cruces esa barrera, los beneficios serán maravillosos. Todo lo que más deseamos está un paso más allá del miedo –Camus se remojó los labios y reflexionó brevemente sobre las palabras de Milo. Luego asintió, aunque sin mucha convicción.

Esa noche cenaron juntos en la Casa de Escorpio. Milo recogió los platos con rapidez y no perdió tiempo en lavarlos. Cuando llegó a la habitación, Camus ya lo esperaba allí. Por su expresión podía decir que estaba más nervioso que nunca. Como había hecho antes, le sacó la amplia camisa de entrenamiento. Pudo ver su torso sin obstáculos y deleitarse con los gruesos músculos de acero que tenía enfrente. Enseguida, fue él quien se quedó con el torso desnudo, de pie frente a él. Los ojos de acuario se iluminaron con un fulgor dorado. Con apenas las yemas de los dedos, Camus rozó el abdomen del rubio cerca del ombligo. Descubrió allí una leve pelusilla que no llegaba a ver. Sintió el contacto como el paso de la corriente eléctrica. Se atrevió a acercarse más y depositó un tímido beso en el mismo lugar que antes había tocado. Milo sonrió en respuesta. Se sacó el pantalón antes de acostarse.

Camus lo siguió. Cuando lo vio a su merced, se sintió en control de la situación. Eso le dio seguridad. Recorrió con la mirada el bello cuerpo del escorpión para luego atreverse a acariciar su pecho con timidez. Si se hubiera visto en ese momento, hubiera sabido que estaba sonrojado como nunca en la vida. Comprendió tardíamente que Milo se estaba conteniendo para dejar que él marcara los límites. Pero en realidad no sabía qué hacer. Se acercó y reclamó su boca como nunca antes lo había hecho, separando los labios y buscando el roce de su lengua. Observó que Milo inclinó la cintura en respuesta. Saberse capaz de excitarlo de esa manera le hizo sentir poderoso. La sensación duró poco, ya que Milo se dio la vuelta para terminar ubicado sobre Camus. Lo miró a los ojos, formulando una pregunta que sus labios callaban. El pelirrojo asintió despacio. Le quitó el pantalón con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz. Le dio un beso lento y profundo mientras acariciaba su torso, bajando hasta su cintura. Recorrió la extensión de su miembro con la yema de un dedo, sintiendo como se tensaba bajo él. Camus gimió.

-¿Me permites tocarte? –susurró Milo, con la mayor educación de la que fue capaz. El acuariano asintió, sin saber realmente a lo que estaba accediendo. Lo supo pocos segundos después cuando Milo tomó su miembro envolviéndolo con toda la mano y comenzó a hacer movimientos rítmicos, arriba y abajo. Inclinó la cintura hacia arriba, buscando algo más de roce.

-Misha –balbuceó, entre gemidos-. Eres delicioso –concedió. Milo sonrió de gusto antes de atrapar nuevamente su boca. Besó su cuello y luego su pecho, para ir bajando con suaves caricias. Cuando llegó a la cintura, se detuvo de súbito. Lo miró a los ojos, que destellaban carmesí, y Camus sintió que era la visión más erótica de su vida.

-¿Puedo? –susurró.

-Por supuesto –admitió-. Soy tuyo, Milo –balbuceó. Ese momento fue su perdición. El rubio primero recorrió su miembro con la punta de la lengua antes de meterlo de lleno dentro de su boca. Camus no pudo evitar gemir. Los movimientos eran suaves, como la marea en calma. El acuariano se retorció de placer. Milo aprovechó esa señal de su cuerpo para aumentar la velocidad del movimiento. El placer que sentía era exponencial. Cerró los puños y echó el cuello hacia atrás. Antes de que ese placer llegara a su límite, Milo ralentizó los movimientos hasta finalmente detenerse. Camus sintió un atisbo de decepción en ese momento.

-¿Te ha gustado? –inquirió, genuinamente preocupado. Observó que los ojos de su flamante novio estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad –explicó, con la voz temblorosa-. Nunca me había sentido tan bien antes. Jamás había experimentado tanto placer… gracias Milo –susurró. El escorpión avanzó para cobijarlo entre sus brazos. Se abrazaron con fuerza. Enseguida, el rubio avanzó a besar a su compañero, quien sintió su propio sabor levemente salado. Le limpió las lágrimas con besos antes de volver a hablar.

-Pareces un poco abrumado –Camus asintió en respuesta-. ¿Quieres continuar o prefieres dejarlo por hoy?

-Quiero continuar –afirmó Camus en una seguridad que le sorprendió incluso a sí mismo. Milo sonrió con picardía.

-Vaya, he creado un monstruo insaciable –dijo, mientras lanzaba una risita-. Primero escucha. Sé que te cuesta hablar, Camie. Pero ahora te pido que no te guardes nada. Si algo te duele, te molesta, o te hace sentir incómodo… por favor, dímelo. Sobre todo, ten calma –en un movimiento sorpresivo, Camus lo besó con fuerza, tomándolo por la nuca.

-No sé cómo me pides calma, Misha –ironizó con una sonrisa-. Jamás he estado más excitado en la vida entera –Milo sonrió con sinceridad.

El escorpión se estiró hasta la mesita de noche y tomó algo del cajón. Camus lo siguió con la mirada, con creciente curiosidad. Cuando observó que tenía un pequeño pomo de lubricante, supo que había caído en su trampa y que Milo tenía todo aquello planeado desde antes. Se regañó internamente por no haberlo sabido. El rubio recorrió los labios de su compañero con el índice, con la secreta intención de humedecerlo con su saliva. De todos modos, sus terminaciones nerviosas le agradecían el movimiento. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo obligó a inclinar el cuerpo hacia un lado. Con el índice, comenzó a masajear la entrada a su cuerpo con movimientos circulares, ejerciendo una leve presión. Lo hacía concentrado, con mucha seriedad, como si estuviera estudiando para un examen. Sintió el cuerpo del pelirrojo tensarse apenas. Tomó una modesta cantidad de lubricante con la punta del índice y enseguida retomó la tarea. Por unos segundos, se sintió frío. Hizo una leve presión para insertar la primera falange. Como no encontró resistencia, se atrevió a continuar hasta, minutos después, lograr meter el índice por entero. Camus frunció el ceño, y lanzó un gemido ahogado.

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió, verdaderamente preocupado. Camus asintió-. Tendrías que verte la cara de sufrimiento que pones –susurró. Eso le provocó al acuariano una leve sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, Misha –lo tranquilizó. Mientras hablaba, Milo continuaba con los movimientos que inventaba en su interior-. Sólo ten cuidado conmigo. Nunca me había sentido tan expuesto –confesó. Milo se inclinó sobre él y envolvió su miembro con la mano que le quedaba libre, intentando pobremente coordinar sus movimientos. Camus lanzó un gemido más sonoro que antes-. Misha –balbuceó-, te amo –Milo sonrió.

-Yo también –susurró el rubio, reconociendo cuánto le costaba a su novio sentirse vulnerable. En aquel momento había cedido todo el control. Tan grande era la confianza que tenía. Saber eso le hizo sentir orgulloso-. Tendré mucho cuidado –afirmó. Camus se atrevió a recorrer el pecho del escorpión con caricias, bajando hasta la cintura. Lo recorrió con los nudillos con timidez, pero enseguida se apartó-. Puedes tocar lo que tú quieras, no necesitas mi permiso –concedió. Mientras estudiaba con atención los movimientos qué hacía, comenzó a observar la respuesta que el cuerpo de Milo le daba. Entonces tampoco se dio cuenta de que este a sus espaldas había tomado nuevamente el lubricante y empujaba dentro un segundo dedo. Cuando Camus se dio cuenta de su plan, ya era tarde. Apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio. Dejó el aire contenido unos segundos y luego lo dejó salir de súbito. Apretó los puños y no abrió los ojos, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse.

-Ten cuidado, por favor –balbuceó-. Eso me ha dolido bastante –Milo acarició su frente y besó su pómulo con dulzura, aunque no quitó los dos dedos que ya había logrado meter. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos. Cubrió su rostro de besos pequeños. Camus no pudo evitar sonreír-. Eres un crío –lo regañó.

-Discúlpame –balbuceó con ojos de borrego-. ¿Quieres detenerte? –Camus negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Momentos después, Milo cambió los movimientos que hacía. Lo hizo con mucha lentitud y delicadeza, observando a su novio a los ojos mientras buscaba señales de dolor-. ¿Así está mejor? –inquirió, cuando notó que nuevamente lo estaba haciendo gemir.

-Mucho mejor –susurró. Reclamó su boca mientras gemía, dificultándole respirar. Camus tuvo su pequeña venganza cuando se atrevió a masturbar a su compañero y hacerlo gemir en respuesta. En un momento, el pelirrojo venció a su mente y dejó de pensar. Se entregó al placer. Fue evidente en su cuerpo, mientras sus músculos aliviaban la tensión y respiraba más profundamente. Milo no dejó pasar la señal y aprovechó para buscar el lubricante. Antes de actuar, pidió permiso con efusividad y cierta ironía. Pronto había insertado en Camus un tercer dedo por completo. Le pareció que habían pasado mil horas de esa manera pero en realidad no tenía idea. Con la ayuda del lubricante había logrado dilatarlo tanto como había querido. De a momentos los gemidos se convertían en suaves chillidos que eran música en sus oídos. Milo estudiaba las señales que daba el cuerpo de Camus con una gran concentración. De vez en cuando lo masturbaba para darle un alivio, y enseguida lo dejaba rogando en silencio por más. Verlo a su merced era lo más hermoso del mundo.

-Me vuelves loco –confesó Milo, en un susurro-. Eres lo más precioso del universo. No puedo creer la suerte que tengo –afirmó, mientras besaba su cuello.

-Eres tú el que me vuelve loco, Misha –balbuceó, con la voz rota-. Te deseo. Ahora mismo –Milo sonrió.

-Pues dime qué deseas. Prometo complacerte –Camus se sonrojó.

-Te deseo dentro de mí –pidió, en voz baja.

-Estoy dentro de ti ahora mismo –explicó el escorpiano con cierta malicia. Camus negó con la cabeza.

-No… no tus dedos –Milo lanzó una risita-. Soy tuyo, Milo. Mi cuerpo y mi alma son tuyos. Tómalos, por favor –balbuceó, con un sollozo. Sintió una súbita vergüenza de haberse puesto tan emocional. El rubio lo besó en los labios mientras quitaba los dedos con lentitud. Camus sintió una leve decepción.

-Tus deseos son órdenes –ironizó, con total deleite. Milo tomó a Camus por la cintura y le indicó con una suave presión que era se quedara boca abajo. Observó las heridas de la espalda a medio cerrar con cierta tristeza, y no pudo evitar acariciar la línea de su columna-. Te han lastimado por causa mía –balbuceó, en una súbita comprensión.

-No, Misha –susurró Camus-. Olvida eso y piensa en cosas alegres. Piensa en lo mucho que te amo y te deseo –pidió, con una sonrisa cálida. Milo desechó enseguida la idea. En parte porque la excitación le impedía pensar y en parte porque no deseaba arruinar el momento.

Tomó nuevamente el pomo de lubricante y lo distribuyó de la mejor forma que pudo. Lanzó el aire contenido. No podía ocultar la ansiedad que sentía. Había soñado con este momento por tanto tiempo, que saberse ahí lo conmovió. Buscó la mejor posición para presionar levemente. Se le ocurrió que mantenerse concentrado y actuar con la suficiente delicadeza para no provocarle dolor a su amado, era lo más difícil del mundo. Hasta entonces no había notado el desafío que tenía enfrente. Empujó inclinando la cintura, con los músculos tensos. Si por él fuera, no tendría el menor reparo en penetrarlo de un solo golpe. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse. Hizo un poco más de presión. Entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza. Besó su espalda entre los omóplatos mientras buscaba descifrar la expresión del rostro de Camus. Siguió un poco más hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo. Sentirse por entero dentro de él le dio un alivio indescriptible. El acuariano estaba muy quieto, apretando los párpados y los puños.

-Amor mío –balbuceó, inclinándose cerca de su oído-. Dime cómo te sientes, por favor –Camus esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Dolorido, la verdad –Milo hizo un pucherito-. Pero me agrada. Hay un placer morboso, es el dolor más delicioso sobre la tierra.

-A lo mejor, si me quedo quieto unos momentos, eso te ayudaría –intentó Milo. Camus negó con la cabeza.

-No. Continúa, por favor –sonrió con picardía-. Nunca he rogado en la vida, ni pretendo rogarte a ti –Milo lanzó una risita de satisfacción.

-¿Me avisarás si algo te molesta? –repitió. Camus resopló.

-¡Sí, pesado! –Milo se sintió levemente incordiado con la acusación, a la vez que le divirtió.

El escorpión se acomodó lo mejor que pudo antes de comenzar a moverse con lentitud. Empujó su cintura para luego apartarla, concentrado en la expresión que el pelirrojo ponía. Momentos después, ya no veía los párpados ni los puños apretados sino que lo observó emitir suaves gemidos. Lanzó el aire con alivio y se atrevió a aumentar el ritmo. Concentrado en cuidar de su preciado compañero, no se había fijado en sí mismo. Quizás por eso fue que al aumentar la velocidad, la excitación explotó dentro de sí y le impidió pensar. Lanzó un gemido ronco e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan bien. Perdió toda consideración, ya no pudo pensar más. Aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad. Sus gemidos se mezclaban en la madrugada. Obligó a Camus a levantar la cintura con un movimiento repentino y atrapó su miembro con la mano derecha, para imitar con ella el ritmo que venía haciendo con la cintura. Lo escuchó vagamente, a lo lejos, balbucear su nombre en un gemido ronco. Instantes después dejó salir un grito ahogado. Sintió la cálida humedad de su eyaculación sobre los dedos. Lejos de asquearlo, eso sólo lo excito más. Sin bajar el ritmo, lo siguió momentos después, derramándose dentro de él. No se quedó quieto de súbito, sino que hizo más lentos los movimientos poco a poco. Milo se desplomó sobre él, aplastándolo contra el colchón sin salir de su interior.

-Misha, mi espalda –balbuceó, atrapado. Milo se movió de súbito, sonrojándose. Dejó que Camus se acomodara boca arriba y momentos después se acomodó en el hueco de su clavícula.

-Perdón –se excusó con una risita-. ¿Cómo estás? –el pelirrojo besó a su novio en la cabeza y jugueteó con su cabello.

-Nunca he estado mejor –bromeó-. Podría acostumbrarme a vivir así. Pero primero una ducha, siento que apesto.

-¿Eso te molesta? –se burló Milo.

-Por supuesto –sin esperar más respuesta, Milo le pasó la mano derecha por los pómulos y los labios, dejándolo pegoteado. Camus torció la nariz con evidente desagrado-. Eres un cerdo inmundo –lo acusó. Milo lamió sus propios dedos con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada sugerente-. Eso sólo te hace más inmundo –bufó.

-Pero me amas –remató Milo con una risita.

-¿Cómo no amarte? –sonrió el pelirrojo-. Conozco tu impulsividad. Sé que has hecho un gran esfuerzo para no comportarte como una bestia bruta –bromeó.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso –lo amenazó, con una mirada que brilló carmesí-. Gracias por confiar en mí –agregó, con voz más solemne. Se apretujó contra él mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente-. Ojalá siempre pueda tenerte así de cerca, hasta ser un viejo arrugado –susurró. Camus lanzó una risita.

-Ojala que sí –concedió con una sonrisa-. Voy a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantar tus bobadas por tantos años –afirmó, divertido.

-Y yo también, para aguantar tu pedantería y seriedad –remató Milo-. Pero te prometo que valdrá la pena –agregó con dulzura.

-No te duermas Misha –susurró el acuariano mientras jugueteaba con el enmarañado pelo del rubio-. No puedes dormir antes de ducharte.

-Acompáñame –pidió Milo-. Así me motivas a salir de la cama, no lo haré de otro modo –bostezó con exageración-. Estoy cansado –Camus levantó el torso, obligando a Milo a salir de encima suyo.

-De acuerdo –concedió. Se levantaron con pereza mientras recorrían los pocos metros que los separaban del baño. Mientras esperaban que se regulara la temperatura del agua, a Camus le surgió una duda incómoda-. ¿Quién te ha enseñado todas estas cosas? –Milo lanzó una sonora carcajada.

-Internet –confesó-. Te mostraré si te aguantas mirar –bromeó. Camus frunció el ceño, incordiado por la acusación que sabía que era absolutamente verdadera.

La madrugada los encontró con las piernas enredadas entre las sábanas sin apenas llegar a taparse. Era una de las noches más calurosas del año. Por eso estar tan cerca era casi un deporte de riesgo. Sin embargo, la temperatura era un sacrificio aceptable con tal de sentir cerca la piel del otro. En silencio, ninguno dormía. Secretamente repasaban en su interior todo lo que había pasado aquel día, que no olvidarían fácilmente. Ni siquiera la sensación de peligro constante de saber que se jugarían la vida en cada misión y en cada batalla pudo opacar aquel momento. Finalmente, más tempano que tarde, el cansancio los venció.

* * *

_**Si te gustó, deberías saber que la historia sigue:** _

_**Parte 2:[El día después](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046220)** _

_**Parte 3:[La tierra del eterno invierno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349439/chapters/55938202)** _

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción para dummies, aunque igual se entiende sin traducción:  
> Bonjour, mon nouvel camarade : Buenos días, nuevo compañero.  
> C'est bien: Está bien.  
> Est qu'il-y-a outre langue que tu parles ? : ¿Hay algún otro idioma que hables?  
> Thanks God. All this reading was driving me crazy: Gracias a Dios. Toda esta lectura me estaba volviendo loco.  
> All this reading? You've just read like ten minutes : ¿Toda esta lectura? No has leído por más de diez minutos.  
> That's an eternity!. You're hurt. I have to take care of you. You've heard the Pope. We have the obligation of taking care of each other. So, why are you bleeding? : ¡Es una eternidad! Estás herido. Ya has oído al Patriarca, tenemos la obligación de cuidar uno del otro. Entonces me dirás ¿por qué estás sangrando?  
> I'm not bleeding. I'm just tired: No estoy sangrando. Sólo estoy cansado.  
> You are a terrible liar. Al least in english. Can I hear you lying in french? : Eres un mentiroso terrible, al menos en inglés. ¿Podría escucharte mentir en francés?
> 
> Mishka es osito de peluche, en ruso. Pero como era un terrible alumno, no es sorprendente que lo diga mal. Igual que a nadie le importa ¿verdad?


End file.
